1. Field
The present disclosure relates to image display apparatuses and methods of operating the same, and for example, to image display apparatuses capable of receiving state information regarding an Internet-of-Things (IoT) device and transmitting the received state information to an external device and methods of operating the image display apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
An image display apparatus is an apparatus capable of displaying an image that may be viewed by a user. A user may watch a broadcast via an image display apparatus. An image display apparatus displays a broadcast selected by a user from among broadcasts transmitted by broadcasting stations. Currently, broadcasting is being switched from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting worldwide.
A digital broadcasting service refers to a broadcasting service that transmits digital images and digital voice signals. Since a digital broadcasting service is more resistant to external noise than an analog broadcasting service, a digital broadcasting service exhibits less data loss, easier error correction, high resolutions, and clear images. Also, unlike an analog broadcasting service, a digital broadcasting service may be a bidirectional service.
Furthermore, a smart television (TV) that provides not only a digital broadcasting service but also various other content has recently become available. A smart TV may analyze a user's demands and provide corresponding services without the user's manipulation instead of passively operating based on selections of the user.
Meanwhile, an Internet-of-Things (IoT) system requires a hub for monitoring the state of an IOT device and transmitting monitored information to a server, wherein an image display apparatus may function as a hub of an IoT system. Here, it is necessary for an image display apparatus to be always ON to continuously monitor the state of an IOT device, and thus, excessive power consumption becomes a problem.